Kick me
by AikiMata
Summary: De todas las personas, decidiste posar tus ojos en él, solo por ser diferente. Decidiste tener un contacto mas profundo con él, porque querías ayudarlo a salir de su agujero. Pero esto no es una película, y nunca se llega a tiempo. GamKar. Two-Shot. (Les recomiendo la canción Kick me - Sleeping with Sirens, para que entiendan un poco la reacción de Karkat)
1. Chapter 1

Two-shot, GamKar. Dedicado a Mindnight, sweetie, here y'a have.

Siguiente en la lista: Cronkri. Para un anónimo que lo pidió. Le pondré Anni a ese anónimo because yes (y porque si le pongo Anno suena horrible.)

De ahí: Vantascest. Para Bianca, quien shipea esta pareja al igual que yo ;v;

Tengo muchos planes para ellos, no tan buenos, pero algo es algo :u

Oh, posdata: En la imagen, que no es mía, Gamzee es pelirrojo y Karkat es de cabello chocolate. No le hagan caso. La imagen estaba super lindis y la escogí porque me da muchos feels.

* * *

 **GamKar.**

 **Two-Shot.**

Nunca nadie logró entender a Karkat Vantas por completo. Era como un Alien: raro, diferente, un personaje fuera de lo común en esa historia a la que llaman vida; tenía el cabello de un color rojizo, cosa extraña entre el publico con cabello azabache, y ademas unos ojos grises oscuros, casi como los de un fantasma.

Tal vez era por eso que nadie quería estar cerca de él.

Y a pesar de las fuertes palabras que decían sobre el pelirrojo, Gamzee nunca le halló nada de malo. Karkat era un chico normal; tal vez vestía demasiado negro para su gusto, o las bandas que escuchara sonara muy heavy metal, y aunque siempre se la pasara con su cuaderno y un lápiz, haciendo quien sabe que, jamás hizo daño a nadie.

Un día, recuerda él, escuchó un alboroto fuera de su salón de clases. Oyó la voz de Terezi, exclamando que Karkat quiso aprovecharse de ella cuando trató de hablarle por pena.

En ese entonces Terezi era bien vista, siendo siempre niña buena, con dinero, y amiga de casi todos, por lo tanto no fue difícil el creerle. Las personas comenzaron a hablar aun peor de él, y empezaron a juzgar al novio de la víctima por no hacer nada.

Dave no deseaba pelear con Karkat.

¿La razón? Ambos eran...¿amantes? No había significado posible para describir la relación entre los dos, pues solo él logro descubrir su secreto y lo mantendría así. El tipo podría ser cualquier cosa, pero nunca un soplón. Y menos si es que la novia de Dave era la que sufriría las consecuencias.

Al final, el novio de la tipa rica acepto hacerlo por presión de grupo.

Gamzee no se quedó a ver lo que sucedió, tenía mejores cosas que hacer que ver como le sacaban la mierda a alguien.

Un día después, Dave llegó a la escuela con rasguños en el rostro. Terezi no parecía del todo encantada con verlo así, ni tampoco el que él no la haya defendido correctamente, según escucho de los comentarios de sus compañeros de clase.

Pero lo que causó revuelo fue cuando Karkat entró por la puerta de su salón.

Todos soltaron un jadeo de sorpresa.

El pelinegro tenia moretones en el rostro, cortes en el cuello, y una mano vendada.

Gamzee miró con sorpresa a Dave, quien también se veía sorprendido por su aspecto. Terezi incluso se veía algo culpable, aunque perdida por completo. Deteniéndose a analizar sus reacciones, diría que eso no lo hizo Dave.

-Gam,- murmuró Tavros, quien se sentaba delante suyo- ¿que le pasó a...él?

-No lo sé.

Karkat caminó entre todos los asientos, ni siquiera dándole un vistazo a Dave, y se sentó directamente en su lugar; al fondo de la clase y detrás suyo.

Tavros le lanzo una mirada preocupada al pelinegro, pero se recompuso y giró en su asiento para mirar al profesor entrar por la puerta.

Mientras el tutor a cargo ordenaba sus cosas para empezar la lección, Gamzee dudo si debía hablarle al chico. Nunca en su vida le había dirigido palabra alguna, y se sentía raro comenzando ahora.

-Buenos días, pequeños demonios. – habló Kankri, llamando la atención de los estudiantes. Sus ojos grises viajaron por toda el aula, observando como cada uno volvía a su asiento. Satisfecho, caminó entre los asientos mientras proseguía con sus palabras- Hoy, como sabrán, se llevara a cabo una pequeña prueba para terminar de calificar sus notas. Quiero que formen grupos de dos y-

Todos voltearon a ver a Kankri cuando paró de hablar. Este tenía los ojos abiertos de par en par, sorprendido, y la boca ligeramente abierta, como si no supiese que decir.

Al final, se agacho hasta quedar a la altura de Karkat, lugar en donde se detuvo primeramente, y le obligó a que lo mirase.

Cuando sus ojos se encontraron, Kankri frunció el ceño.

-Toma tus cosas, vienes conmigo en estos momentos.

El profesor se levantó y se encamino hasta estar frente a la clase. Este tomó su maletín y objetos y espero a que Karkat se levantara para que salieran juntos.

-La clase se suspenderá.- comentó finalmente, dando media vuelta y alejándose junto con el pelinegro.

Ninguno dentro del salón dijo nada, pues solo atinaron a mirar a Dave.

Él levantó los brazos, a seña defensiva.

-Yo no le hice nada, solo lo empujé y él me araño para escapar- se excusó. Terezi asintió, siendo ella testigo de lo que sucedió realmente.

-Jamás llegaron a nada- agregó ella.

La pregunta era: ¿quien le hizo eso a Karkat?

* * *

Pasó una semana, ni Kankri ni Karkat volvieron a verse por la escuela, cosa que provocaba que todo el mundo hablase sobre lo sucedido. Al no tener información contundente, comenzaron a esparcir cualquier rumor con tal de obtener el verdadero.

Gamzee no prestaba atención a los rumores, intentaba no escucharlos, quería no creerlos y hacer oídos sordos; pero dentro de él deseaba saber que pasó con el niño Vantas.

Quería saberlo, NECESITABA saberlo. Su problema era el porqué estaba tan empeñado a querer saber mas acerca de...él.

-Te llama Porrim, Makara.

El nombrado giró su cabeza un poco, solo para ver a Vriska parada a un lado suyo. Soltó un chasquido con la lengua y se levantó junto con sus cosas en su mochila.

Detrás suyo escuchó murmullos, sin embargo no presto mucha atención.

Antes de salir, le dio un vistazo rápido a su profesor y se encogió de hombros.

Fuera, la profesora Maryam le esperaba con un portafolio en mano y una sonrisa misteriosa en su bello rostro. Vestía una blusa blanca y una falda tubo que alcanzaba sus rodillas, formando mas su cuerpo.

No había que negarlo, Porrim Maryam es una mujer bella.

-Gamzee, cariño, acompáñame por favor- ordenó ella, caminando con elegancia hacia la entrada de la escuela.

-¿Y que hay con...?- señaló dentro del aula a su maestro a cargo, Cronus Ampora.

-No te preocupes, ya le avisé de tu salida, ademas de que se ve realmente entretenido con su celular.

Con eso, Gamzee le siguió el paso.

-¿Hice algo malo?- preguntó con nerviosismo tras un rato. Ambos pararon en la entrada, y su profesora le encaró.

-No, no, para nada- respondió; se aclaró la garganta para proseguir:- Como sabrás, un compañero tuyo no ha podido asistir a clases durante estos días, y su primo, Kankri, que es tu profesor, me ha pedido si podría llevarle las tareas asignadas por los demás profesores.

-¿Ya...? ¿Cual es el motivo del porque me llamó?

-A eso iba. No puedo ir a hacerle la entrega, tengo trabajo que terminar y quería preguntarte si me harías el gran favor de tú entregarle esto por mí.

Porrim le extendió el portafolio, y le sonrió cálidamente.

Gamzee se la pensó un momento, pero después asintió y lo tomó entre sus delgadas manos.

-¿Te molestaría ir ahora?

Él levantó la mirada al reloj del pasillo. Faltaban casi dos horas para terminar la escuela.

-Claro, si es que no tengo ningún problema con mis clases restantes.

-De eso no te preocupes, yo me encargo.

Luego, le extendió un papel arrugado.

-El número de Kankri y su dirección. Aunque a esta hora él debería estar con los papeles, por lo tanto Karkat mismo te atenderá, supongo.

Se encogió de hombros y dio media vuelta, alejándose por donde vinieron. Gamzee se alarmó de inmediato.

-¡La puerta...!

-Ya esta abierta- contestó sin volverse.

El joven soltó un gran suspiro. Esta era la oportunidad que estaba esperando para hablar con Karkat. Estaba esperanzado a que le hiciera caso, podrían tener un buen comienzo así.

Con eso en mente, abrió las puertas de la escuela y salió decidido a ir a buscarlo.

Pero primero: tenía que ubicarse en donde carajos estaba.

* * *

Anda, ve, lee y no me mates.

As I said before, (creo que no lo dije pero ya que), esto será SadStuck.

Tengo trabajos que terminar y necesito desquitarme con algo xD

Saludos! Espero que les este yendo bien en lo que sea que hacen ahora; ya sea comer, bañarse, cagar, correr, o tomar agua mientras leen esto.

No te atores hija, respira.

ºAº Adeos.


	2. Chapter 2

Aquí lo tienen!

La ultima parte, disfrutenla y no me maten, as always.

Muchas gracias a Mindnight y a Anni (anónimo)por comentar; y gracias a los lectores que le dan una oportunidad a mis trabajos solo con leerlos!

See ya' there! Lup!

* * *

Encontrar la casa de Karkat fue difícil.

Tuvo que preguntarle a cada alma pasando por su lado a donde debía dirigirse; algunos le decían: ''gira a la izquierda'', otros: ''de frente''; incluso hubo un viejito que le dijo feo por preguntarle.

Eso le dolió.

Pero al final, terminó por encontrarla.

Por fuera, parecía ser una casa cualquiera, pintada de blanco y algunos espacios de color rojo, ventanales gigantescos, un pequeño jardín en el frente, y su buzón. Común, corriente, nada fuera de lo normal.

Gamzee caminó por el camino de piedras que le guiaba a la puerta de entrada, y se detuvo solo para inspeccionar el tapete que pisaba, que recitaba: Fuck you. Realmente tierno. Cuando levanto la mirada, frunció el ceño, no identificando el botón del timbre porque no había alguno. La puerta de madera llevaba en el centro un tipo de anillo metálico; parecía una manija, pero no lograba familiarizarse con ella.

Cansado de estar pensando, lo tomó con una mano y golpeó la puerta dos veces.

Escucho pasos en el interior, como si alguien estuviese corriendo, y luego, la puerta se abrió.

Karkat, reconociendo su cabello rojo, se lanzo a sus brazos con fuerza. Un poco aturdido se lo devolvió.

-¡Kankri, pensé que-! ¡¿Quién mierda eres tú?! –el cambio de voz fue realmente notorio; de la preocupación al enojo y sorpresa. Se alejó rápidamente de Gamzee y lo fulminó con la mirada.

Entonces el abrazo no era para él.

Que mala racha.

-Soy Gamzee –respondió. El otro le seguía mirando con desconfianza y cólera. – Soy Gamzee Makara, ¿tu compañero de clases, tal vez?

-¿…ah?

-¿Quién se sienta delante de ti?

-Oh –contestó. -¡Oh! Tú eres el imbécil que se la pasa durmiendo.

Al menos se acuerda de quien es.

-¿Por qué has venido, Ganse? ¿Y cómo mierda supiste donde estaba? –preguntó un poco más calmado, pero levantando la voz.

-Primero, soy Gamzee, no Ganse, hijo de puta. Segundo, Porrim me pidió que te trajera esto –le hizo un ademan al portafolio en su mano, Karkat asintió.

-Bien, gracias, lo necesitaba.

Justo un segundo antes de entregárselo, a Gamzee se le ocurre una grandiosa idea.

Sabía que una vez entregado el cargo, el pelirrojo le cerraría la puerta en su cara y no volvería a tener una oportunidad como esa; entonces, ¿Por qué no jugar un poco con él?

-¡Nope! Espera un segundo –le dijo a Karkat, alejando el portafolio. Este le miró exasperado.

-¿Qué cosa?

-Quiero saber que ha pasado contigo –respondió. El pelirrojo formó una mueca con sus labios.

-¿Para qué?

-Me preocupas.

Esa era la única verdad. La mano vendada de Karkat seguía ahí, al igual que los moretones en su rostro, aunque ya no tan notorios, y los cortes del cuello estaban ocultos tras una bufanda de color morada.

-¿Enserio? ¿Te preocupas por una persona a la que no le has dirigido palabra alguna, y de la nada quieres saber que ha pasado con esta porque se está volviendo el puto centro de atención? –cuestiono, con notoria desconfianza. –Vete a meterle esa mierda a otra persona, que yo no soy tan estúpido.

-¿Quieres el jodido portafolios o no?

-Entra, imbécil.

Gamzee sonrió victorioso, aunque no le duró mucho tras ver la forma en cómo Karkat le miraba. Se le notaba cansado y fastidiado, y pensaba que tal vez, hablar sobre el tema de los golpes, no era el momento adecuado. Pero no tendría el valor para hablarle algún otro día, solo por el hecho de que le daba pánico.

Los ojos grises de su compañero lo analizaban de pies a cabeza, le provocaba escalofrió, pero le gustaba ser su centro de atención en esos momentos.

-¿Te vas a sentar o te quedaras ahí parado como una jodida estatua?

Salió de su ensoñación y notó que Karkat ya estaba en una sala de estar, sentado en un sillón de cuero y con las piernas cruzadas, como si de una chica se tratase. No prestó mucha atención, y solo se sentó a un lado del pelirrojo, no haciendo contacto visual. Dejó el portafolio a un lado suyo, lejos de las manos de Karkat.

-Bien, pregunta para que te largues de una vez.

-Creo que mi pregunta ya está establecida desde un principio.

El otro levantó una ceja.

-Es obvio, me dieron una paliza.

Gamzee soltó un bufido, aquello provocó una pequeña sonrisa en rostro del pelirrojo, pero tan pronto como apareció, desapareció.

-¿Quién lo hizo?

-¿Por qué demonios quieres saber eso? No es nada de tu incumbencia –le contesto con frialdad. Segundos después, soltó una media sonrisa a la vez que se inclinaba hacia él. -¿O es que yo te gusto?

El rostro de Gamzee se cubrió de un fino rubor, y negó con la cabeza. Karkat se inclinó un poco más, moviéndose de si sitio y sentándose en sus piernas. Ambos rostros estaban a solo pocos centímetros, y el pelinegro no sabría decir si sería capaz de soportar esta situación, a pesar de que le gustase.

Sus manos viajaron solas hasta posarse en la cadera de su compañero, intentando juntar sus cuerpos.

-…eres un cerdo al igual que los demás –susurró contra sus labios, y se alejó de golpe, parándose y golpeando la mejilla de Gamzee con su mano sana. -¡Realmente no puedo creer que seas tan imbécil!

-¿…que?

Gamzee no podía creerlo tampoco. Sus instintos mismos le traicionaron.

-Lo siento, yo…

-Cállate –le cortó. -Cállate y vete de aquí.

-Karkat, lo siento, en verdad, dejam-

-¡Que mierda no entiendes de la frase de ''lárgate''! –gritó. Le dio la espalda y se dirigió a abrirle la puerta con rapidez.

-Escúchame, fue solo un impulso, lo lamento- replicó preocupado, acercándose al pelirrojo y tomando su hombro para voltearlo. Cuando ambos se miraron, Gamzee no pudo evitar sentir la culpabilidad golpeándolo.

Pues Karkat estaba llorando.

El pelirrojo lo empujó y dejo que las lagrimas siguieran corriendo por sus mejillas pálidas. -¡Estaba dispuesto a decírtelo todo, a un completo extraño, a alguien que no conozco! ¡Eres igual que Dave! ¡Lo único que ven es solo un objeto en mí!

Las palabras no salían. Le fastidiaba que se hiciera víctima, sabiendo que fue él quien comenzó toda esta mierda, y gritarle de esa forma lo saco de sus casillas.

-Deja de ser tan nena, que no es para tanto.

Aquello fue el detonante.

-¡LARGATE!

-No.

-¡Lárgate!

-No me iré.

-Vete, por favor…

Gamzee sintió pena, y se acercó a abrazarlo teniendo cuidado con las heridas. El pelirrojo le recibió de inmediato, llorando en su pecho fuertemente. Con una mano, el pelinegro cerró la puerta de entrada y jaló a Karkat dentro de la casa de nuevo. Este seguía llorando entre sus brazos, y le incomodaba cada segundo que pasaba escuchándolo.

-¿Estas mejor? –le preguntó tras un rato. Su compañero asintió. –Escucha, lo siento. Sé que tal vez sea un idiota, o que tal vez no confíes mucho en los demás porque, tal vez, nadie te ha demostrado ser lo suficientemente bueno para ti como para que confíes. Eres un gran chico, ¿lo sabes?

-Yo…

-¿Hm?

-Soy una chica.

Ante ese descubrimiento, el pelinegro le miró extrañado.

-¿Perdón?

-Soy una mujer.

Karkat se separó de él y se quitó la bufanda lentamente, como si realmente no quisiera hacer eso. Luego, procedió a hacerlo con su camiseta. Debajo de esta llevaba un polo apretado contra su pecho, por encima del ombligo.

Era un binder.

Su rostro se tornó rojo cuando Karkat se dispuso a quitarse el binder.

-¿Q-Que haces?

-No te preocupes, realmente no importa si me ves desnudo o no. Ya he pasado esto con Dave, por lo tanto esta mierda no es tan difícil como antes.

Para el pelirrojo estaría bien, pero para él no.

¡Nunca en su vida había visto a alguna chica desnuda!

Y no lo evitó. Se quedo en un trance, mirando el pecho descubierto de Karkat; viendo las diferencia entre sus cuerpos, pero luego procedió a examinarlo. Tenía marcas, cortes, y heridas cicatrizadas.

-¿Porqué estas tan lastimado? Perdón,...lastimada.

-No te preocupes, utiliza cualquier sexo, es una mierda estar acostumbrándose al contrario a veces. –se encogió de hombros-Y las heridas…- vacilo durante unos segundos en responder. -Mi padre…él, uh, abusaba de mí.

Eso no se lo esperaba.

-Perdona.

-No importa. Kankri se está encargando de todo el asunto. Él sabía lo que pasaba, pero yo no quería que nadie se enterara. Le dije que podía encargarme. Lo hice hace unos cuantos meses, y terminé más mierda de lo que estoy ahora en ese entonces.

-¿Qué hiciste?

-Lo castré cuando dormía. Usualmente me violaba, es por eso que le quité con lo que me hacía daño.

-Lo dices como si no fuese la gran cosa…

-No lo es.

La curiosidad que una vez tuvo por Karkat empezaba a desaparecer. No le daba pena, no sentía nada más que curiosidad por él, y sentía que si estaba a su lado, podría sacarlo de su caparazón; pero estaba completamente equivocado.

Al parecer, Karkat tenia un problema con sus emociones.

Y aquello le enfurecía.

-¿Tú crees que no es la gran cosa violar a alguien? –preguntó, empujándole contra la pared y acorralándolo con sus brazos.

-Realmente ya no me importa. Todo es una mierda en este mundo. ¿No te gusta mi manera de pensar? Tampoco me importa. ¿Creíste que era diferente? Pues lo siento. Nada va a cambiar esto, acabas de re-abrir una herida que intenté cerrar hace tiempo, y cada palabra que sale por tu boca lo empeora aún más.

Gamzee no pudo con ello y junto sus labios, solo para callarlo durante un momento. Sin embargo, no contaba con que el pelirrojo le respondería abriendo su boca y rodeando su cuello con sus brazos, profundizando el beso.

El pelinegro tocó sus pechos con sus manos libres y los apretó, provocando jadeos por parte de Karkat. Se presionó contra él y la pared, y empezó a crear fricción entre sus partes bajas.

Bajó sus labios hasta su cuello y mordisqueó suavemente su piel.

-¡Ay!

Escuchando su quejido, Gamzee paró su ensoñacion y se separó de golpe, mirándole con arrepentimiento.

-Lo siento, yo-

Karkat intentaba recuperarse del repentino dolor que sintió, mirándole sin emoción alguna.

-Basta. Esta bien. Solo olvida lo que ha pasado.

Pero ninguno quería olvidarlo.

-Creo que debo irme –dijo tras un silencio incómodo. Karkat asintió.

-Bien. –Con cuidado, tomó su camiseta y se la puso encima. El binder lo dejó a un lado.

El pelirrojo le abrió la puerta y espero a que Gamzee caminara para largarse de una vez.

Le estaba dando una jaqueca.

Antes de salir completamente de la casa, Gamzee se giró rápidamente y le robó un beso, que se profundizo durante pocos segundos. Al separarse, salió corriendo, y no miró hacia atrás.

Karkat le vio irse, y frunció el ceño al sentir como sus ojos empezaban a escocerle.

-Mañana- Se dijo a sí mismo. – Mañana será.

* * *

Al día siguiente, Gamzee vio con emoción cuando el pelirrojo entró por la puerta del salón.

Su semblante era diferente, y parecía buena señal.

Sus compañeros le miraron caminar hacia donde estaba Dave, y este, nervioso, levantó la mano para saludarlo.

Pero sólo recibió una cachetada.

Todos se quedaron en silencio y observaron cuando Karkat se acercó, esta vez, a él y beso su mejilla.

Incluso Tavros le miró raro.

-Hola- susurro en su oído. Gamzee sonrió con un rubor en el rostro.

El día transcurrió con normalidad, hablando de vez en cuando con Karkat y con Tavros.

Parecía que los dos se iban a llevar bien.

Porrim se acercó a agradecerle por la entrega, incluso Kankri mismo se lo agradeció.

Parecia que, a pesar de los problemas, todo iba a mejorar.

Al terminar las clases, Karkat se le acercó y le extendió un cuaderno. Le pidió que lo leyera cuando estuviera solo y se despidió con un beso.

Un largo beso.

-Gracias.

Y se fue.

Si, el mejor día de su vida.

Caminando de regreso a su casa, abrió el cuaderno y leyó lo que estaba escrito en las primeras páginas.

Parecía un diario.

A medida que las palabras pasaban por sus ojos, detuvo su andar y soltó un jadeo.

Cerró el diario y corrió en dirección contraria a su casa, justo en donde Karkat vivía.

Tardo un rato, pero cuando divisó la casa, vio que Kankri estaba a punto de ingresar en ella y cerrar la puerta.

Le grito que se detuviera y este le miró extrañado.

-¿Gamzee?

-¡¿Donde esta Karkat?!

-Adentro, supongo, ¿porqué-?

Sin esperar mas, lo hizo a un lado y entró corriendo, gritando el nombre del pelirrojo con desesperación.

Buscó en cada espacio que veía, y no lo encontró. Y solo quedaban las habitaciones.

Cuando abrió la primera puerta, tenia las esperanzas de encontrarlo antes de su cometido.

Pero no fue así.

Normalmente se les encuentra en la última puerta por buscar, pero su situación fue diferente.

Karkat estaba ahí.

Colgado.

Y muerto.

* * *

No llegó a tiempo.

Karkat Vantas era como un Alien: raro, diferente, un personaje fuera de lo común.

Él era diferente, y siempre admiró aquello.

Él era.

* * *

Pos, el final!

Gracias por leer, lamento mucho la pérdida de Karkitty, but life is like this.

Y, uh, ojala hayan disfrutado de su día con sus mamás! Luuuup!

Tengo hambre, creo que veré Big Hero 6 para calmar a mi estómago. (Ni puto sentido pero ya que xD)

Próximo: CronKri- Circle of life.

Adeos babus!


End file.
